


Not Alone Anymore

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: It's Ford's turn to protect his brother, as Stan had been doing it for what seemed all of his life.I made this for the @stanuary tumblr prompt - Protect





	

It wasn’t uncommon for people to have nightmares, it was the way their subconscious dealt with things they experienced in the daytime when it had a time to properly process such things. Even in the Mystery Shack its residents had their own nightmares, especially after Weirdmaggedon but over the months they all but vanished due to constantly reaffirming things were alright.  
  
  
  
That seemed to be the case for everyone except Stanley. Ford heard him toss and turn in his bed almost every night, the elder twin always finding himself at Stanley’s door with his hand on the handle but never having the gumption to actually open the door and comfort his brother. This night was different however, Ford glancing up from his work when he heard something that made his blood run cold.  
  
  
  
_“Please don’t let me die alone Ford…please don’t leave me alone.”_ Ford found himself striding up all too familiar wooden steps that creaked in protest under his weight and quietly opening the door to his brother’s room within what seemed an instant. Stanley’s covers were all over the floor, his pillow wedged between the bed and an old side table that had seen better days. His brother was curled up into a ball, repeating the same line over and over with tears going down his wrinkled face and onto the sheets below him, the younger twin gripping his arms so tightly blood was dripping down from where he had pierced the skin unintentionally. Cursing quietly Ford took his jacket off and tossed it onto the stuffy chair sitting in one corner of the room, striding over to the bed and gently laying a hand on his brother’s shoulder and giving a shake.  
  
“Stanley, can you hear me?” The younger twin continued to shake under Ford’s hand, Ford shaking him gently a few more times until he saw bleary blue eyes snap open. “Stanley?”  
  
  
“….Ford?” Stan’s voice was cracked, the male sitting up with a cough as Ford fetched him his glasses from the table. Ford was quiet as Stan put them on, sniffling as he hurriedly wiped away his tears. “What do you want poindexter?”  
  
  
“I was worried about you Stanley.” Stan looked away with a sigh, a flash of his nightmare almost making him jump out of his bed. “You were having a horrific nightmare…I could hear you down in my room.”  
  
  
“It’s nothin’ to worry about Sixer. Just, go back to whatever you were doing, I don’t need your help.” Stan scowled, crossing his arms as Ford simply sat on his bed with a similar scowl.  
  
  
“No Stan, I am worried. You haven’t been able to sleep since Weirdmaggedon, and lately I can hear you calling my name while you sleep. Please tell me what you’re seeing, I just want to help you.” Ford had never been too stern with his brother, but hearing the authority in Ford’s voice had Stan sigh with another scowl.  
  
  
“You won’t leave me alone even if I don’t tell ya. Fine, you want to know so damn bad? I keep seeing you…” Stan had to pause, his voice slightly cracking to his dismay. “Seeing you take my place instead. I see… _him_ …enter your mind…and then you just fall. He kills you, and…I can’t save you. Every damn time! Then he just keeps laughing, and I _can’t stop him!_ ” Stan punched his pillow in frustration, not daring to look up at Ford. “I can’t stop this stupid dream…I hate it.”  
  
  
“Stanley…” Ford wasn’t sure what to say. Their relationship had been strained for so long, and even though they had mended it months ago Ford still could feel Stan couldn’t fully trust him even though Ford had gone out of his way to try and make things like they had been before. Wait…Biting his lip in question Ford decided to screw all logic and hugged his brother, tugging him back to lay against Stanford much like he used to do when they were kids.  
  
  
“Ford?! What the hell are you-” Stanley paused when Ford rested his chin on the top of his head. He couldn’t help but remember the time Stan had gotten sick when he was young, and couldn’t sleep unless Ford had been there hugging him from behind so Stan could use him like a pillow. He slowly began to relax into his brother’s embrace, the scent of coffee, smez and parchment washing over him as he felt his eyelids grow heavy.  
  
  
“I couldn’t save you before…but I’m going to do my best to help keep you safe Stanley, I swear on my life.” Ford murmured quietly, grunting when Stan weakly hit him with his pillow.  
  
  
“Shut up and lie down, you’ll get a backache idiot…” Stan sounded on the verge of sleep, Ford chuckling as he did as told and held his brother close just like he used to do so long ago. This was how Mabel and Dipper found them in the morning, the younger twins sharing a smile as they left their grunkles to catch up on some much needed sleep in the safety of each others arms.


End file.
